1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter, and more particularly to a foldable scooter with an improved brake assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a scooter has a foldable handle, such that not much space is needed when the scooter is put away for storage. A conventional scooter usually includes a head tube, a base pivotally connected to the head tube, a frontwheel assembly rotatably connected to the head tube and another wheel assembly rotatably mounted on the opposite end of the base. The pivotal connection between the base and the head tube is achieved by a combination of a bolt and nut whereby the bolt is inserted through both the base and the head tube, and the nut is used to tighten and hold the head tube in position. With such an arrangement, at least two separated through holes are defined in the base. One hole is defined to hold the handlebar in an upright position relative to the base, and the other hole is defined to secure the handlebar in a horizontal or stowed position relative to the base. This type of scooter needs an extra tool(s) for assembly and disassembly, which makes the scooter inconvenient to the user.
Still, there is another type of conventional connection between the base and the head tube. This connection is achieved by a bolt and spring combination. That is, with the bolt and spring combination, the user is able to readily change the relative position between the handlebar and the base. Although, the scooter provides an easy connection structure between the base and the handlebar, the connection between the base and the handlebar is not as secured as it should to be. That is to say, when the scooter of this type is in use, the handlebar will shake and make the user standing on the base very unstable and unsafe.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a scooter enabling the user to easily disassemble the connection between the head tube and the base so as to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.